


Hot Chocolate Kiss

by scarsandstars



Series: Heith College AU [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 01:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarsandstars/pseuds/scarsandstars
Summary: Soft and short and sweet.





	Hot Chocolate Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank @pieceofsheith for giving me this idea and encouraging me to write something on a very shitty night.
> 
> I suppose this can be considered a kind of one-shot following my big Heith AU fic but it's also easy to read on its own.

Hunk's lips are stained with chocolate when he lowers the mug from his mouth, and that makes Keith want to kiss him even more. He always wants to kiss Hunk. He's wanted to kiss Hunk since the first time he saw him, and every time he smiles, and every time he makes a really terrible pun, and every time he talks about baking something. When he sips his coffee and reads his books, and when he changes a lighbulb or nails something to the wall. Some nights he looks over his shoulder to find Hunk fast asleep, squeezing his waist from behind, and he always has to fight the urge to kiss him all over until he awakes. 

Keith's been spending a lot more time at Hunk’s apartment lately, and he's practically slept over most of the week since Lance went away to visit his family. This morning, they're sitting on the couch and snow is falling right outside the window. Keith can see it every time he turns to look at Hunk. The white light makes him look soft and beautiful, and the street is quiet, and the blanket they draped over their legs is warm and cosy.

Hunk's talking about something Keith can't even register. He can only see that little chocolate stain and a little bit of whipped cream on his lip, so he puts down his own mug on the coffee table and reaches over to kiss Hunk mid-sentence. Hunk lets out a tiny yelp, and his lips are soft and sweet--Keith didn't imagine there was a way to make hot chocolate on a snowy morning better, but he just found it. He takes Hunk’s face in his hands and tastes the sweetness of it, warm on his lips and delicious on his tongue. Hunk touches the side of Keith's neck, and Keith can feel a little smile on his lips before they break the kiss.

"Hey," Keith whispers.

"You have no idea what I was saying, do you," Hunk asks, faking offence and rolling his eyes.

"Nope," Keith takes Hunk's mug and sets it down next to his, and takes his face in his hands again.

"You don't even care about my annoying lab partner," Hunk mumbles, his hands wrapped softly around Keith's arms.

"Not one bit," Keith grins and leans in, and kisses him again. 

And it's sweeter this time. Hunk's stubble is rough under his fingertips and his hair is soft when he moves his hands to touch it. Shifting a little, he squeezes himself closer to Hunk and feels his arms wrapped around his waist, tight and safe and perfect on this cold morning. Hunk just holds him close and kisses him lazily, rubs circles on the small of his back while Keith breaks the kiss and nuzzles the side of his face.

"That's fine by me, I guess," Hunk says, quietly, and gives Keith a soft kiss on the cheek, stroking the other one with his thumb. "You taste like whipped cream."

Keith kisses him again. He supposes he spontaneously developed a sweet tooth. He decides he's not going to question it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Find me on twitter @gothshirogane!


End file.
